Field of the Invention
This relates to an electromagnetic solenoid valve. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a solenoid valve having a valve body, a ferromagnetic fluid flow damper displaceable in an axial direction in a bore in the body by the effect of a magnetic field produced by the energization of an electrical coil and cooperating with a seat in the body between fluid intake conduit and a fluid outlet conduit provided in the body to form a fluid sealing surface.